Fatal Attraction
by Illeana Starbright
Summary: I didn't survive the 74th Annual Hunger Games to be reaped again. I didn't survive just to be forced to stand in the midst of death once more. And I didn't survive the 74th Annual Hunger Games and come as far as I did just to die. Sequel to The Price of Betrayal
1. Chapter I Nightmares

Author's Note: So this story will be told in both Tahlia's and Cato's points of view instead of solely Tahlia's point of view with a companion story. I own nothing of the Hunger Games that you recognize

* * *

**Chapter I- Nightmares** _{Tahlia}_

I woke up the third time that night screaming and sobbing. This was the week of the Reaping and my nightmares had not only been persistent but more horrible than normal. After the first night I knew that these screaming dreams weren't going to leave until after the Reaping and the Quarter Quell were finished. That was when I asked my fragile mother to move in with Astrid until I was gone, telling her I didn't want to wake her constantly. It had taken three days of argument but she had moved out temporarily with my best friend. No one in the Victor's Village had made any comment about my mother moving out. We all suffered from some sort of sleeplessness near the Reaping.

This last dream had been Cato killing me. When I went into the 74th Hunger Games he had killed me several times along with Clove, his district partner who had loathed me more than Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. Then when he emerged from the games with me as co-victor Clove had become my sole killer. My nightmare of Cato killing me was probably based off the two main anxieties in my life. The first was the Reaping and the Hunger Games to come after in which I would be a mentor. The second was seeing Cato again. Last year at the end of the Victory Tour he had kissed me before leaving. Now every time I thought about him I became a bundle of raw emotions.

I showered quickly and braided my dark hair. I would unbraid it after it dried so it would fall in gentle waves to my shoulders. I wasn't exceptionally pretty but I wasn't plain either. My hair was certainly plain Jane for District 3. It was long and dark and fell straight to my shoulders unless I had braided it while it was still wet. My eyes however were deep blue the color of a mountain lake. They matched my mother's eyes and in a district of black haired brown eyed girls it made me unique.

Once my hair was braided I turned to the boy sitting on a chair next to my door. Jaralaine, my stylist at the Capitol, had decided I had no sense of style and she was going to design me a dress to wear to the Reaping. The box had arrived two months ago but I hadn't opened it yet, unsure I wanted to see what Capitol certified creation Jaralaine had sent me. I glared at the ominous box and then glanced longingly at my closet for a moment. I could just wear my old dress from last year but that pretty much guaranteed a fit when I arrived in the Capitol. With a sigh I picked up the box and brought it over to my bed, pulling off the ribbon and tossing the lid aside.

To my relief Jaralaine had kept the dress simple. It was a pink sundress with a dotted heart pattern that fell to my knees and had a paler pink sash sewn around the middle. It fit perfectly and when I slipped on the white sandals that came with it and unbraided my hair I felt almost elegant. I turned to the mirror and actually smiled. I looked like a perfect balance between child like innocence and elegance. Perfect for the Reaping. I considered my dress from last year and giggled a little. "Well what do you know? Jaralaine was right."

"She was?" a voice asked and I glanced in the mirror to see Colbalt standing there. He was tall and almost lanky but still handsome in his black pants and white button up shirt. Colbalt had won five years ago and was the closest victor to my age at twenty-two. I've just turned seventeen a month ago. That's a six year age gap.

"Evidently," I said with a slight smirk. "Are you my escort?"

"At Wiress' insistence," Colbalt replied. I knew for a fact that he was engaged to a pretty girl named Claire and that she didn't care that he was escorting me as a fellow victor but Colbalt still played his 'anguish' up. I let him take my arm and lead me out to the Reaping stage with my fellow victors. Wiress and Beetee go up first, escorting old Alia who won before I was born. Then Colbalt escorts me up and Sunflower takes the stage, actually looking a little pale. There are four fishbowls this year and I wonder what that means. I ignore the introductory video and try to figure out the bowls.

"Hello everyone," Sunflower chirps but she seems to be forcing herself to speak. "As all of you know this is a very special year for the Hunger Games; the third Quarter Quell!" There is some scattered applause because it is expected and then silence for Sunflower to continue. "Every Quarter Quell the games are something unique. This year every district will send four tributes. Two will be victors already and two will be drawn from the pool of twelve to eighteen year olds who have not participated yet." Dead silence. I suddenly feel sick, knowing why Sunflower looks so pale. "We'll draw non victors first starting with the ladies." She draws the first name and walks to the microphone.

"Hana Lexicon." Hana is a tiny twelve year old whose wispy black hair is sliding out of the barrette he mother, now wailing, has tucked in her hair. Her eyes well with tears as she looks at us and both Wiress and I give her encouraging smiles. Once Hana is there standing on stage Sunflower asks for volunteers and though Hana's mother's wails can still be heard no one speaks up. Sunflower nods once and moves to the other bowl on her left. She comes back again with the piece of paper that will end someone else's life.

"Gage Driver." Gage was a fourteen year old with four older brothers. No one volunteered for him either. "No it's time for the victors," Sunflower said. "Boy's first this time." She walked to her right and reached into the first bowl. "Colbalt Gates." Claire could be heard crying suddenly as her fiance stepped forward. Then Sunflower turned to the other one and pulled out the next name. "Tahlia Silicon." I stepped forward, heart in my throat, and stood next to Hana. I did not cry, not even when my mother and Astrid came to say good bye. I just hugged them and reassured them as best I could before leaving on the train.


	2. Chapter II Bombshell

Author's Note: Onward to the next chapter! Thanks to _xBildenSiexLachelnx_ (:D) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games that you recognize

* * *

**Chapter II- Bombshell **_{Cato}_

I am sitting on the train with the other tributes this year and our mentors, Brutus and Andromeda. Enobaria was drawn the same as I was as were two named Antonius and Julia. We are now watching as Caesar explains how this year's game will work. "There are forty-eight tributes in the arena this year," he tells everyone. "They will be divided into twelve teams of four, not by district but by random. One _entire_ team can make it out of the arena or only one. It depends on who survives the 75th Annual Hunger Games. I repeat that four, three, and even two tributes can leave the arena together provided they are on the same team. Now before I waste any more of your time I'll replay the Reapings."

In District 1 the two victors were Cashmere and Gloss. The new boy was Blaze with red hair and a very skinny frame. His partner was Star who reminded me of Glimmer without any depth to her. I didn't pay attention to our Reaping and then zoned back in for District 3. The girl called was a tiny, lost looking twelve year old named Hana and her partner was fourteen year old boy who didn't look at all confidant. Then the victors were drawn. The first, Colbalt, had won five or six years ago by rigging some sort of electrical wiring around his camp that killed anyone who touched it. Tahlia was the girl. I felt numb. Of course my luck couldn't be good enough to keep her from being Reaped.

The rest of the districts flew by, lost in the roaring in my ears. I felt numb, as numb as Tahlia looked when her name was called and she stepped forward. Once the Reaping was finished Caesar came back on screen, his hair a mind numbing orange this year, and said, "Each tribute will be given a room assignment in a sealed envelope as well as the name of their team and the team color. They will stay with this team for the remainder of their time in the Capitol as well as all their time spent in the Hunger Games."

"We're here." Brutus's gruff voice cut me out of my worried thoughts. I glanced at the window and sure enough there was all the decadence of the Capitol. Our escort fluttered around fixing her hair and trying to make us look perfect when we weren't shoving her off.

"Your collar's crooked," she whined, trying to fix it. I shoved her away growling under my breath, but she kept coming back.

Finally I whirled on her and snapped, "If you try to fix my shirt collar one more time I will snap your neck!" She squeaked then and backed off, leaving me alone and going back to fuss with Julia's dress. Stepping off the train into the crowd of Capitol people was actually a relief. At least then I could just give everyone confidant smiles and waves instead of listening to our escort fuss and worry about Tahlia. A Peacekeeper handed us each envelopes with our names on them. I opened mine once we were out of the crowd, pulling out a shimmery gold invitation card at the same time Enobaria retrieved an orange one, Julia a white one, and Antonius, amusingly enough, a pink one. His disgusted look was enough to make the rest of us forget our cards for the time being and laugh at him.

_{Tahlia}_

Hana clung to me as we navigated through the crowd of Capitol people here at the station to gawk at us. I smiled and waved at a few of them with my free hand while Hana managed a watery smile. A Peacekeeper handed us each sealed envelopes with our names on them. We each opened them. Mine contained a shimmery gold card with black type on it.

_Team: Echo_

_Color: Gold_

_Floor: 5_

I glanced up to look at our mentors, Beetee and Wiress again, and at our little group. Colbalt was holding a pink card at arm's length from him. I laughed at his look, Gage grinned, and Hana giggled. "Team Delta," he said in answer to my questioning look. "Fourth floor." Gage opened his as well and winced at his pink card.

"Same here," he said after a moment. Hana opened hers to reveal a gold card.

"Team Echo," she said nervously. "Fifth floor."

"You're with me," I told Hana and she smiled, looking relieved. Colbalt and I hugged before we parted, Hana clinging to my hand again. Hana and I took one elevator, them the other. We arrived on floor five and Hana clung to me as I opened the door. There looking out the window was a person whose features were seared into my mind. When he turned Hana squeaked and slid behind me but my eyes widened. "Cato?"


	3. Chapter III Relief

Author's Note: Thanks to _Brainfreezevicti_ and _xBildenSiexLachelnx_ (It will be interesting to see what teams actually last) for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing of the Hunger Games you recognize

* * *

**Chapter III-Relief **_{Tahlia}_

The instant I said his name the smile I had grown so used to during our time alone on the Victory Tour broke out in full force. "Tahlia," he said and the relief was as plain in his voice as it was on my face. He crossed the room in six steps and hugged me. I stood there for a moment, allowing myself to sink into his embrace, before I remembered Hana. I reluctantly slipped free then and beckoned the little girl forward.

"This is Hana," I said, allowing her to latch on to my hand. "Hana this is Cato." She stared at him with wide eyes and I grinned at her. "Don't worry. He won't bite." _He can snap your neck if he wants to but he won't bite. _I told the little mocking voice in my head to shut up as Cato knelt in front of Hana.

"Hello," he said and she smiled shyly.

"Hi," she managed to get out after a moment.

"Do you want to see where your room is?" he asked and Hana glanced at me. I smiled encouragingly and she turned back to Cato, nodding and taking his hand when he offered it. I watched them go, trying to push the pessimistic voice out of my head. Instead as soon as Cato and Hana were gone it spoke up louder.

_What are you doing trusting him? Especially with someone like Hana? You know how delicate she is and you've seen what he can do. _"She'll be fine," I muttered, walking toward another door. It had a card with my name on it and I slipped the door open. _How do you know that? How do you know this isn't all a game to him? _"It's not like that," I protested out loud. _Why?_ The voice in my head mocked me. _Because he loves you? Please. It's all an act_. "But why?" I mumbled, throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Why would it be fake?" _Because there's only supposed to be one winner. _"They made a rule change solely for the 74th Annual Hunger Games that allowed two people to win," I growled. _For Peeta and Katniss. Because they were in love._

I fell silent, finally out of arguments. That was when Cato decided to stick his head into my room. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," I mumbled in reply, managing a shaky smile. He hesitated a moment and then nodded, leaving the room. The sudden hurt inside me was so strong then that it made me feel sick. Later that evening when Hana came into the room and told me it was time for dinner I claimed I wasn't feeling well. By then it was true. My stomach ached with hunger and my eyes felt heavy with unshed tears. After Hana left with Cato I sat on my bed and sobbed. I didn't understand the sudden pessimism anymore than I understood why the little voice in my head was speaking up now. All I knew was how I felt; hurt and betrayed. I would allow myself to cry this night and then pull myself together. I had to for Hana's sake.

I waited under the covers of my bed, pretending to be asleep already when both Cato and Hana knocked. I felt bad for deceiving Hana but even thinking Cato's name hurt. The doubt was too much and it made me sick. Why was seeing Cato again affecting me like this? A loud bang drew me out of my thoughts. It was followed by something shattering and loud cursing. I rolled out of bed immediately and ran for the door. I stumbled down the pitch black hall, letting out a yelp when I slammed into someone's back. "Sorry," Cato mumbled and I let out a dry laugh, following him into the main room. My fumbling fingers along the wall found the light switch and flicker it on just as Hana stumbled into me and buried her head in my nightgown skirt.

Harsh fluorescent lighting blazed up, revealing the shattered glass bottle, alcohol soaking into the carpet, and the drunk on the floor. The last member of our team. Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk from 12. For a moment I feel sicker than I did after seeing Cato for the first time in too many months. How were we supposed to win with a team member like this. Cato looked like his emotions had slid the other way. He was furious.

"Up. Now," he snarled, not even bothering with full sentences.

"Hold you're horses boy," Haymitch slurred and I groaned.

"Get up and go sleep off your hangover before you scare Hana more than you already have," I said in an exasperated tone.

"I'm not drunk sweetheart," he said but this time his slur was fading and I realized his eyes were too bright to be intoxicated. "I tripped over the stupid table and crushed the bottle on the floor." Hana giggled and he managed a smile for her.

"You wish you were," I said, studying him.

"Yeah," he mumbled. "But in some ways no. Now if you don't mind." He stumbled by me then and headed for the last bedroom.

"Back to bed for you too honey," I told Hana and she smiled at me before stumbling off to her room. Then I turned back to glance at the broken glass and spilled alcohol seeping deeper into the carpet. "Great," I groaned. "Now to clean up this mess."

"I'll get the glass and you can clean up the alcohol," Cato said.

"Why?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at his back. "Afraid I'm going to stab you in the back?"

"Afraid you'll stab yourself picking it up," he retorted, tossing me a teasing grin over his shoulder. I couldn't help but grin back as I turned and headed into the kitchen for towels. Maybe everything wouldn't be so bad after all. One could hope.


	4. Chapter IV Normalcy

**Chapter IV- Normalcy** _{Cato}_

I was relieved that the odd tension between Tahlia and I was gone almost as suddenly as it appeared. She was soaking up the alcohol that Haymitch had spilled on the floor when I slipped an arm around her waist. "I've missed you," I whispered in her ear and I knew as soon as I said it that it was true. I had kept myself busy while in District 2 but I had missed Tahlia's rare sense of humor and her shy smiles like the one that crept on to her face now.

"I missed you too." I released her as she stood, dumping the sopping rag into the sink. "But I thought-" She cut herself up and grabbed another rag to soak up the rest of the alcohol.

"You thought what?" I asked.

"It's nothing," she said, voice wavering a little as she tried to shrug it off.

"Tell me," I demanded and then softened it by saying please.

"I though you'd have moved on," she blurted and then flushed. Suddenly her whole reaction earlier today made sense. I knelt next to her and took her chin in my hand, lifting her head so she was looking at me.

"I haven't," I told her. "I love you." She flushed and pulled away, looking back down.

"You don't mean that," she stammered. "You'll find someone else prettier or better and that'll be the end of this."

"There's no one else," I said honestly. "Ever other girl I've talked to since I left you, well I find myself comparing her to you." Then I kissed her.

_{Tahlia}_

He pulled away after a moment and I knew my cheeks were bright red. "Now let's get the rest of this cleaned up so we can get some sleep," he said, snatching up the rag. "Big day tomorrow and all."

"Don't remind me," I groaned, standing slowly as he dumped the not so soaked rag in the sink. "Last time was a living hell and I doubt this time will be any better."

"Of course it will," Cato said, smirking. "You have me this time." That did actually get the beginnings of a smile out of me.

"You're so full of yourself," I said with a roll of my eyes. Then I squeaked in surprise as he actually picked me up and kissed my on the forehead.

"You know you love it," he said smugly and I rolled my eyes, actually smiling. "Now let's get some sleep." He dropped me down on his bed and I curled up to him, confident that the nightmares would keep their distance tonight and happy that Cato had somehow put that sour little voice in my head to death.


End file.
